Naoto Kurogane/Move List
Naoto possesses a unique ability called Enhancer, which changes properties of his special moves and Distortion Drives if he does them while dashing, or a combo after dash cancel to normal chain attacks. All enhanced specials will give Naoto a shadow after-image while he does them. Though he doesn't have any projectile-property moves in his command list, Naoto is one of the easiest characters to pick up. However, he is very much of an easy character than any other of the easy characters who have less or a little difficulties, and is considered as a classic shoto character, due to his stance, play-style and particularly, Inferno Crusader anti-air special. His Bloodedge moves are good not only as long range pokes with solid coverage, but it works to also crush the opponent's guard as a means of pressure when fully charged. Naoto also has multiple input specials, particularly on Banishing Fang followups. However, along with his lack of true projectiles, he lacks the range needed to be safe, and is a typical close-quarters character with rushdown and pressure, as well as relying on combos and cornery carry for his overall damage output (his damage output is more akin to one such as Ragna's due to his one-shot damage not being as apparent). His HP at 11,500 (500 more than Ragna's) tends to have him lacking in safe ways to handle punishment, as on a number of his moves, smart opponents can punish Naoto for his reckless usage on attacks with slow startup or heavy recovery (such as Inferno Crusader being his only safe offensive reversal, while Shift Sway and Phantom Pain are a solid safe-punishing combo weak to low attacks). Despite this, a ton of Naoto's attacks have some rather high agility, along with his running speed being very solid. While Naoto can be compared to being a "somewhat-higher health version of Ragna"; unlike him however, Naoto is more pressure-heavy on his normals, agility and overall tools while due to his higher health amount of overall better offense; thus he lacks the sustain Ragna needs for a good reason. However, Naoto in comparison lacks the range and/or disjointed hitboxes needed to poke most weapon-based fighters safely, as most of the extra range comes from his kicks. His Overdrive, Blood Repulsor, cuts the total charge time of his Drive attacks and enhances the power of his Enhancer-based attacks. Move Lists Normals |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A quick leading handed-jab angled downward. Can hit crouchers because of this. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Followup input after 5A where with his leading hand once more, Naoto moves forward a bit to strike his target with a gut punch. Similar to Makoto's 5CC, and akin to a close-ranged normal attack in other fighting games. Can be followed up with other normals and/or command normals, such as a 6A; but overall can also serve as a deceptive pressure/frame-trap tool. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain |Description = An inward following-legged-kick aimed high. Can be jump-canceled, and is a decent anti-air but lacks in safe horizontal range at a cost. Because of both those traits, it works as a solid anti-air-type air combo starter if it punishes a jump-in correctly. However, with its aforementioned weak horizontal range, whiffing with this can allow for a free punish on Naoto, especially during a dropped combo and/or blockstring pressure. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A back-spin roundhouse kick with the leading leg aimed slightly high (an inverted version of Ragna's 5B somewhat). Jump-cancel-able and has solid range as a far poke, but moves Naoto a bit forward. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A low poking kick with his leading leg while crouching (akin to most crouching light kicks in fighting games), which can somewhat have Naoto low-profile attacks when timed right. Fast and decent-ranged kick that hits low and is a decent crouching-poke tool. Can be rapid-fired three times in a row before the chaining is discontinued. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A low-hitting crouching inward swing kick with the following leg. Better range than 2A, but isn't that fast of a tool since it could easily be disrespected. Useful for dashing into specials. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A crouching uppercut with the leading fist. Naoto's staple anti-air due to how more horizontal it moves him compared to his 5B, as well as being low-profiled to make it rather safe in comparison. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Hops slightly while advancing forward for a smashing dunk punch with the following fist as he leans upon landing. Goes over lows, and hits overhead. Forces crouch on grounded hit and ground bounces on airborne hit. Naoto's primary standing-overhead mixup tool and is a solid hit-confirm into C normals, Drive attacks and specials. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto turns and performs a flying hopping back-spin hooking kick angled a bit downward (with his leading leg), and lands with a bit of recovery. Does not hit overhead, but on block and/or hit it provides good frame advantage to continue applying pressure with. However, it's rather easy to punish if whiffed on the flipside, or much easier to intercept due to its startup. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Does a giant leap before kicking the opponent with a front-flipping backwards kick while still facing forward (enough to make him flip once more before just landing). Can easily cross-up if spaced properly, and can be followed up with B normals. Has some notable startup, which may cause this move to be somewhat easily intercepted, as well as being punished if whiffed and/or blocked correctly. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A crouching backward sweep kick with the following leg. Hits low and is a standard sweep for setting up okizeme and/or combos. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A jumping jab somewhat downward (basically a midair version of 5A). Can cancel into itself via rapid-fire, or be cancelled from his j.B. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Hits the opponent with a diagonally-downward kick with the following leg. Solid for air combos, and is mainly Naoto's air-to-ground tool which can also cross-up somewhat. Can cancel into and from his j.A. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A horizontal kick with the leading leg while Naoto's body is away from his opponent. Somewhat far range and is his primary air-to-air and combo filler. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Possible to charge; Naoto cowers away then smashes the opponent with an elbow to the body, causing wind tunnel effects to occur around his elbow. Wallbounces on airborne hit. }} Drive |English Name = Bloodedge |Japanese Name = ブラッドエッジ Buraddoejji |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto attacks his opponent with a blade of blood. Can be charged and is dash cancel-able. Can crush opponents guard when fully charged. * Ground version slashes forward in neutral stance. * If ground version uses forward direction, Naoto will aim upwards and slash diagonally acting as an anti-air and a radial attack. * While crouching attack also slashes forward like its neutral stance attack, but is useful for OTG. * As for air version can only slash downward. * The damage becomes much bigger and useful if Enhancer/Overdrive is used or after fully charged. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Grabs the opponent and knees upward with his following knee, launching them somewhat. Makes opponent vulnerable to midscreen combos and wallsticks in corner. }} |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Grabs the opponent, then he switches sides with them with a dash (that deals a single hit) then finishes with a leaning-shoulder attack via following shoulder. Causes a stagger crumple. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Brings the opponent down to the ground. }} Overdrive |English Name = Blood Repulsor |Japanese Name = ブラッドリパルサー Buraddo Riparusā |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto's hair turns white and eyes turn red. Drive attacks charge faster and strengthens Enhancer. }} Exceed Accel |English Name = Grim of Phantom |Japanese Name = グリム・オブ・ファントム (G・O・P) Gurimu Obu Fantomu |Image = |Damage =2070, 4122 |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto punches the opponent with his 5AA. If it connects, then he performs a knee kick launching them into the air (his forward throw) and forms a giant battle-axe of blood that smashes the opponent, while also unleashing a powerful blood wave hitting consecutively. }} Special Attacks |English Name = Banishing Fang |Japanese Name = バニシングファング Banishingu Fangu |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto rushes forward with a fast downward leading-knee swing with flaming-energy trailing it. Causes a hard knockdown ground bounce against an airborne opponent. First part of a multiple-input series. Hits overhead, which makes it one of Naoto's primary defense openers. Enhanced version forces crouch on opponent. }} (during Banishing Fang) |English Name = Banishing Fang: Roar |Japanese Name = バニシングファング・ロア Banishingu Fangu: Roa |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Follows up Banishing Fang with a turning downward swiping smash with his following fist while leaning forward, having the same type of energy trailing it. While it's mainly a transition for the final input of the series, it can be delayed to punish for a Fatal Counter. Useful as an OTG tool due to its downward reach. }} (during Banishing Fang: Roar) |English Name = Banishing Fang: Bash |Japanese Name = バニシングファング・バッシュ Banishingu Fangu: Basshu |Image = |Damage =456 |Heat Gain = |Description = A finisher input to Banishing Fang: Roar, where Naoto turns to the background with a straight kick with his following leg (akin to Azrael's Valiant Crush). One of Naoto's main combo enders, which knocks away on hit. Dash cancel-able if Enhancer is used (or while Overdrive is active), and useful for continuing combos into a certain moves. }} (during Banishing Fang: Roar) |English Name = Banishing Fang: Raid |Japanese Name = バニシングファング・レイド Banishingu Fangu: Reido |Image = |Damage =356, 379 |Heat Gain = |Description = A finisher input to Banishing Fang: Roar; a fist launcher with his following hand being somewhat of an inverted version of his 2C into a recovering turn. Launches and is jump cancel-able. Can be combo'd directly if the opponent is not in a standing state, if Enhancer is used or while Overdrive is active. Mainly used for air combo starters. }} |English Name = Slash Kaid |Japanese Name = スラッシュカイド Surasshu Kaido |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = A turning inward reap-slash of blood with Naoto's following arm. Strong use with combos. Can have the advantage over guard. Enhanced version staggers and side-swaps with a close-ranged hit on grounded foes, while the airborne hit version spiral-knocks them away. Has very strong hitstun. Can also be cancelled from Banishing Fang followups with Enhancer/Overdrive. }} / (Midair also) |English Name = Inferno Crusader |Japanese Name = インフェルノクルセイダー Inferuno Kuruseidā |Image = |Damage =931, 1225 |Heat Gain = |Description = A classic anti-air uppercut punch with Naoto uppercutting with his leading hand into a recovering turn, similar to Ragna's Inferno Divider. * C version has energy trail Naoto's fist and has a moderate jump height. Only hits once. ** If used in Enhancer it goes up to 2 hits with better hitstun and also good for ground combo advantage. * D version has a blood claw trail his fist while rising higher does an extra hit on the normal version. ** It can also be cancelled from Banishing Fang follow ups. Goes up to 5 hits if Enhancer/Overdrive is used. However, this is Naoto's only form of punishing reversal that cannot be beaten head-on, unlike Shift Sway; but unlike Swift Away, it has notable recovery as a typical "Dragon Punch Anti-Air" of many on the way back down, so Naoto cannot afford to use this move recklessly while under pressure. }} (during Inferno Crusader) |English Name = Overhead Kick |Japanese Name = オーバーヘッドキック Ōbāheddo Kikku |Image = |Damage =305 |Heat Gain = |Description = An anti-air finisher after Inferno Crusader, where Naoto swings his body around in the air for a side-turning slam kick while facing away from his opponent. This input can be dropped during an enhanced version of Inferno Crusader to start juggles with on the ground. }} |English Name = Shift Sway |Japanese Name = シフトスヴェー Shifuto Suvē |Image = |Damage = |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto sways back, dodging an opponent's attack. Dodges highs/overheads, mids and projectiles, but cannot dodge lows or throws. A stationary dodge animation that's dash cancel-able, which is useful for going into enhanced specials. If Enhancer is used (while dashing) Naoto teleports himself forward. This version is very fast, can move behind opponent almost instantly, making it a solid cross-up tool that can be tricky to handle during respected pressure. }} (during Shift Sway) |English Name = Phantom Pain |Japanese Name = ファントムペイン Fantomu Pein |Image = |Damage =1400 |Heat Gain = |Description = Followup input to Shift-Sway. Naoto does a backwards hooking kick with the leading leg following up with a following-legged inward hop-rising swing kick in quick succession (both hits having energy trail his legs). Launches the target on both hits (second hit inflicts a wildly-flung-launch), while the first strike must connect for the second one to come out. Does not hit crouchers, but is unblockable against both standing and midair blocks (the first hit is already a solid anti-air), even with barrier active, making it a solid punish tool (but can spell a possible disaster for Naoto if he misses). The Enhanced version has better hit stun. }} Distortion Drives ( ) (Hold to delay) (Midair also) |English Name = Divine Smasher |Japanese Name = ディヴァインスマッシャー Divain Sumasshā |Image = |Damage =720, 800, 950, 1250, 2610 |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto charges himself at the opponent with a powerful straight punch covered in a large surge of blood. It is a very fast attack, and has advantage over projectiles. Ground version goes forward, while the midair version aims diagonally downward via a diving punch. Naoto is able to repeat another Divine Smasher from its air version into its ground version when the heat gauge is at 100%. * Enhanced version deals more damage and has more range, going almost full-screen. * In Overdrive, he additionally does a front-somersault kick (facing away from his opponent) that shoots out a blood wave should the charging punch connect. Fairly easy to punish if blocked. }} |English Name = Divine Reaper |Japanese Name = ディヴァインリーパー Divain Rīpā |Image = |Damage =2800, 1450, 1050 |Heat Gain = |Description = Naoto launches a blood wave on the opponent that looks similar to Ragna's Dead Spike. Only the giant Dead Spike wave hits if not close enough. If it connects in close range (via the very first frame the hitbox comes out), it launches them up; after being launched he then massively hits his falling target an elbow strike (his Crush Trigger animation with a unique background effect upon connecting). Naoto performs one of his taunts with a different echoing quote upon the attack finishing. * Enhanced version does a mini-dash before launching the wave. * In Overdrive, after the first hit he powerfully slashes the opponent with a scythe of blood in a turning slash.. }} Astral Heat }} ru:Наото Курогане/Атаки Category:Move List